Power Sources
How Power Sources Work Each Power Source is actually an aug behind the scenes, which fits snugly into those hidden type 1 and type 2 slots on Energeian and other gear. As an example, take this aug which is tradeskilled: Murky Energeian Earth Orb MAGIC ITEM Slot: POWER SOURCE Power: 1000000/1000000 Required level of 50. WT: 0.5 Size: TINY Class: ALL Race: ALL Behind the scenes, you gain an aug called Earth when you equip it - at full power, the stats are: *Earth **MAGIC ITEM AUGMENTATION **Slot: HEAD FACE EAR NECK SHOULDERS ARMS BACK WRIST RANGE HANDS PRIMARY SECONDARY FINGER CHEST LEGS FEET WAIST **AC: 5 **STR: +15 DEX: -15 STA: +15 CHA: +5 AGI: -15 **HP: +25 MANA: +25 ENDUR: +25 **SV DISEASE: +25 **WT: 0.0 Size: TINY **Class: ALL **Race: ALL So, if you equip a murky earth orb and are wearing praetorian armor (purity: 50) you'll get half those stats applied to each item - 12 HPs, 2 AC etc. If you then upgrade to raid armor (purity: 75) with the same orb equipped, you'll get 75% of the stats applied to each item - 18 HPs, 3 AC etc. Different level orbs correspond to different augs behind the scenes, with greater stats the better the orb. to Retron, shaman of Antonius Bayle A thread on the Sony boards is here. ''The Buried Sea'' Energeian Power Sources * EQ Wiki Combine Power Sources * Solteris Raid Level Power Sources Notes: * Murky Orbs are available at amiable (12 regular missions?) faction while Translucent are available at ally (48 regular missions) faction. * Murky Orbs can be sold back to the vendor for 2 Orux and Translucent for 3 (am unsure if you can sell back a completely empty orb). * A complete set of Energeian armor/weapons is 10 items, so multiple the above values by 10 to get the overall modifier. * The above stats are recorded for an item with 50 purity. Items with less purity will have less stats and vice-versa. All ally armor seem to have 50 purity while amiable armor has 45. * The power source does drain faster the more equipment you have. With just one piece it is around 2/sec, with 10 it is 25 or so. * All of the stun procs cap at level 65/70. * Procs will vary (some of them at least) when using two handed weapons. Murky Orbs Murky Orbs are available for 15 Orux in Katta Castrum once you reach amiable faction. They have a required level of 70. The following stats are for an item with 50 Purity. Items with less purity will have appropriately less stats. Translucent Orbs Translucent Orbs are available for 20 Orux each in Katta Castrum once you reach ally faction. They have a required level of 75. They have much of the same base stats as the Murky Orbs but have more powerful proc effects. The following stats are for an item with 50 Purity. Items with less purity will have appropriately less stats. to Reorx Holybeard - 75th Cleric of Brell, Tunare Server Player made Power Sources Sealed Orbs become NO TRADE once they are opened for use. Unlocking them Player made Power Sources can not be used until they are unlocked, which also makes them NO TRADE. To unlock them, the character must have completed the Solteris raids (all seven) or a number of Secrets of Faydwer and/or Seeds of Destruction raids. Any Seeds of Destruction Raid (Queen Malarian, Blackburrow, Baghresh, Kurns Tower / FoScale / Kurns Library, Crystalline Tyrannont / Rallos Returns / Zek Bros, Korafax (any), Discord Tower (any)) Any instanced Secrets of Faydwer (Mining Behemoth / Power Station / Spindlecrank, Soulbleeder, Meldrath Mansion (any), Crystallos (any)) From the February 11, 2009 patch message: List *Name - Pottery Trivial *Dull Energeian Ice Orb 135 *Dull Energeian Air Orb 135 *Dull Energeian Fire Orb 135 *Dull Energeian Earth Orb 135 *Murky Energeian Ice Orb 210 *Murky Energeian Air Orb 210 *Murky Energeian Earth Orb 210 *Murky Energeian Fire Orb 210 *Murky Energeian Decay Orb 223 *Murky Energeian Growth Orb 223 *Sealed Foggy Energeian Earth Orb 250 *Sealed Foggy Energeian Ice Orb 250 *Sealed Foggy Energeian Fire Orb 250 *Sealed Foggy Energeian Air Orb 250 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Air Orb 290 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Earth Orb 290 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Fire Orb 290 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Ice Orb 290 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Decay Orb 303 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Growth Orb 303 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Disease Orb 316 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Poison Orb 316 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Shadow Orb 316 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Water Orb 316 *Sealed Cloudy Energeian Light Orb 316 *Sealed Misty Energeian Air Orb 316 *Sealed Misty Energeian Earth Orb 316 *Sealed Misty Energeian Fire Orb 316 *Sealed Misty Energeian Ice Orb 316 *Sealed Misty Energeian Growth Orb 330 *Sealed Misty Energeian Decay Orb 330 *Sealed Misty Energeian Shadow Orb 343 *Sealed Misty Energeian Disease Orb 343 *Sealed Misty Energeian Poison Orb 343 *Sealed Misty Energeian Water Orb 343 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Air Orb 356 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Earth Orb 356 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Fire Orb 356 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Ice Orb 356 *Sealed Pure Energeian Air Orb 356 *Sealed Pure Energeian Earth Orb 356 *Sealed Pure Energeian Fire Orb 356 *Sealed Pure Energeian Ice Orb 356 *Sealed Misty Energeian Steam Orb 356 *Sealed Misty Energeian Stone Orb 356 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Decay Orb 370 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Growth Orb 370 *Sealed Pure Energeian Decay Orb 370 *Sealed Pure Energeian Growth Orb 370 *Sealed Pure Energeian Light Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Disease Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Light Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Poison Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Shadow Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Water Orb 383 *Sealed Pure Energeian Disease Orb 383 *Sealed Pure Energeian Poison Orb 383 *Sealed Pure Energeian Shadow Orb 383 *Sealed Pure Energeian Water Orb 383 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Elemental Orb 396 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Ethereal Orb 396 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Steam Orb 396 *Sealed Translucent Energeian Stone Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Death Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Elemental Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Ethereal Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Metal Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Steam Orb 396 *Sealed Pure Energeian Stone Orb 396 Category:EverQuest Category:Items